Someone Like You
by helloheylee
Summary: Selena is the hottie of the school, and Demi is the new hot teacher.But Selena doesn't know what these feelings are...will she fall for her new english teacher? Or try to hide her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"Ew, this milk expired 3 months ago. Our school is so gross"

Listening to my best friend complain about milk couldn't get any boringer… is that even a word? Heck, in my dictionary, it is. Miley has been drinking the same milk since we started school, and every day she would complain about it over and over. I mean, if you don't like their milk, why not bring your own? Anyways, we were only half way in the school year and things couldn't get any worse. It's our senior year, but it doesn't feel like that at all. Nothing exciting has happened at all this year… well nothing that got me all "hyped up" at least. All the teachers were bummed, and blamed us for mostly everything and anything. Before I knew it, a pair of hands were waving in front of me… wait is that Miley?

"Selena?"

I quickly snapped out of it and paid my friend some attention. I wonder how long she's been talking….

"Yes, Miley?" she gave me a weird look and waved to the others to tell them where we were sitting. I don't know why she does that every day, is it really THAT hard to remember where you sit. I mean it's not like we switch lunch tables day after day…

Josh, Nick, Vanessa, Joe, and Kylie headed our way. Josh sat across from me, Vanessa sat next to me (which was between Miley and i), Kylie sat across from Miley, Joe sat next to Kylie and Nick sat at the end. This was our usual "same spot" routine every day. Nothing changed. I wish It would though, because Josh has a huge crush on me but I'm just not into him like that.

"Dude, I swear this school is going to make me fat before I graduate" said Kylie

"I second that! They serve the fattiest foods. And not trying to start any rumors, but I heard that every single female teacher is going on a diet this year, because there's going to be a new hot teacher in the English department" hahaha I couldn't help but smirk at Vanessa's little comment. Not one of our teachers is fat, and now they want to go on a diet? People would do anything for attention. But I guess I found it funny because whatever Vanessa said, always came true or it was right. She has a way of knowing things before anyone. It scared the hell out of me sometimes, but hey, she's my sister.. I'll love her no matter what. Oh, did I mention we're twins?

"Gosh Vanessa where'd you hear that?" asked Josh

"A very trust worthy reliable source told me" and with that she bit into her sandwich and gave everyone a grin. That was totally like Vanessa, she would give you all the information, just not where she heard it or read it from.

"well.." I began "whoever said that is dumb, because no one would want to work at Holtin High school" I was right. The only "hot" teacher we had was our Gym teacher Mr. Marwell and he was pretty good looking. But he's married and has four kids. Oh well. It surprised me how he kept himself in such good shape though.

"Well.." said Nick "whoever this new hot teacher is, I heard she's already here. In fact I think you have her next hour Sel" Whoa. What the hell? "Do I really?" I asked Nick confused

"I think so. Don't you have English next hour?"

I quickly grabbed my purse and looked for my schedule. I grabbed the piece of paper and looked for my English class… he was right I did have English next hour. How the heck did I forget that? Before I could reply to Nick, the bell rung, signaling that lunch time was over.

"Hey umm… I could walk you to class if you want" said Josh, smiling. I must admit, and I can't lie, Josh was a pretty hot guy. His personality really threw me off when I got to know him though. He's a real jerk, and would do anything to sleep with a girl. I don't know why he's after a brunette like me. Everyone who sits at my table was consider the school's most "popular people" but I don't believe that's true. Everyone thinks we're too beautiful or too hot to be alive. Honestly, if they really got to know me, I'm the most insecure person on this planet.

"Ummm… I think I'll be okay Josh. But thanks anyway." And with that I sped down the hallway to English. I'm dying to meet this new hot teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

English was an easy class, the only reason I say 'easy' is because our last teacher Mrs. Dwat didn't really care what we did in class… she literally passed everyone because she was too lazy to correct papers. It was a plus for me and her because we both knew, we didn't want to be in this place called "school." She was old, that's why she retired I guess. I wish this day would end already, first hour was a drag and now I have to be in English class with a bunch of weirdos. All my friends have English together… except me.

I looked across the room and stared right out the window. Ahh… the outside world, if only I could discover you more often. Since I came into this world my mother has been pressuring me about school and life… don't get me wrong, I do want a better life for myself. It's just sometimes she wants me to care more about school than anything else. She always says "be more like your sister Vanessa, she's a straight A student." Blah blah blah Vanessa is a minute older than me… I don't want to be more like her. Most siblings don't get along, but Vanessa and I do. We actually hangout together, odd right?

Ugh, where the heck is this new teacher? I swear, we've been waiting for half an hour. Well I guess I should play temple run, since she's not here yet. As I reached into my purse to get my iPhone, the door creaked open and then I saw the most gorgeous legs. Wow. Her legs were so tan and they looked sooo smooth. She was wearing a skirt that hugged her waist tightly, with a ruffle shirt. The outfit looked well put together….. And that's when I reached her face. Could this lady get more beautiful? I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden my heart felt like it was about to rip out of my chest. I couldn't breathe… what's going on... black. All I saw was black.

I woke up sweating, I felt like the sun was shining on me and only me. I opened my eyes, and then I regretted it. Where the heck am i? I think it's the nurse's office. I've only been in here once (twice, now I guess) because in tenth grade I had the worst stomach ache one day. Anyways, I have no idea what happened. I stood up from the bed and looked around…. Gosh that teacher did this to me, I was fine until she came in lookin' all pretty. "Are you okay sweetie?" WHOA. What. The. Hell? I immediately turn around to see that hot teacher from earlier. Her. She's so hot, oh gosh... What is going on? If I could explain these feelings, I would. "Umm" I attempted to say something, but nothing really came out. She put the magazine down that she was reading and headed towards the bed. To be honest, I wished she stayed where she was because I seriously can't handle her near me. "I'm so sorry, we didn't properly meet, I'm Ms. Lovato. I'm your new English teacher; you uhh… sort of passed out before I could introduce myself. Are you feeling better?" I could listen to her talk all day! I stared at her lips the whole time… wow. They looked like velvet. So soft… and then there's her eyes. I always was a big fan of chocolate, it's so easy to get lost in them. I cleared my throat and once again, attempted to say something. But nothing. Not even a croak. Ugh! What the hell is going on with me? "Oh.." she paused and looked away. Then she looked back at me and gave me a comforting smile. "I umm.. I guess you're shy. But I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I've never had a student faint on the first day of a new job" I think I was making her feel awkward by not saying anything. "But um.. I'll let you get some rest. I know your head must hurt from fainting.. " I gave her a slight smile, that was all I could do. Gosh, she's so beautiful… "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." And with that she walked out the nurse's office. WHY. DID. I. JUST. DO. THAT? I'm so awkward… ugh she's sooo pretty. I bet she thinks I'm a freak. Was it her beauty that made me faint? It possibly can't be that… a person can't faint because of someone's beauty. Hmm, maybe I just had a bad lunch? Well whatever it was, it had my stomach turning in all directions.

Suddenly a knock interrupted my thoughts. "Selena, honey are you okay?" my mom rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. "WHAT HAPPENED? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU? ARE YOU GONNA BE OKAY?" My mother was rambling again, but how do i explain all of this to her? I fainted because I got a new hot English teacher. Yup. I just might end up telling her that… or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's been a week and a half since I've fainted. Looking back on it now, I wish it would've never happened because it makes things even more awkward between Ms. Lovato and me. I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to get my mind off of her. I swear, 95% of my thoughts are about her. I've only talked to her once, and I can still smell her perfume from when she left the nurse's office a week and a half ago. This woman is driving me inane, and I barely know her. It's hard not to stare at her, she's teaching so I might as well be a creep and look at every inch of her body. Hmm.. I wonder why I'm feeling this way about a teacher. Maybe I'm admiring her beauty? I mean, she IS pretty gorgeous. Or perhaps it's her figure I find most attractive? Ugh... Why is this happening?

I've tried to keep my focus in English, but that turned in to a total fail. I've noticed that every time she looked at me, she gave me this feeling... I can't quite explain it but it definitely was creepy. It's like she knows that I admire her in some way, or that I'm always looking at her. Today she was wearing dark tight skinny jeans with a black chiffon secretary blouse, and a flat edge leather belt. Topped off with red pumps, vintage stud pearls, and her lips were as red as a rose. It was actually sexy; I can't see that look on anyone else but her. Anyways, it's Friday and ever since Ms. Lovato started teaching this class, I haven't been able to focus.. no focusing leads to a bad grade, and a bad grade leads to my mother hiring a tutor for me. It's not that English is hard, we all know that's not the case. It's because I have a beauty queen teaching me. Lord knows the things I would do to her... mmm... I would make her scream my na-

"Sweetie... are you okay?"

Huh? I heard fingers snapping, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I quickly sat up in my seat to realize that everyone was already out of the room. Damn, how long was I out?

"Selena, are you okay?"

Oh gosh, her perfume is so intoxicating. She's kneeling in front of my desk right now. God, help me before I rape this woman.

"Umm.. yee- yeah" Ugh. Stuttering? Really?

"Okay sweetie, I thought you were going to pass out on me again. I was scared." Aww she was scared! SCORE! She cares. Well I guess she's supposed to care? Right? She went back to her desk and grabbed her phone to check something. After briefly looking at her screen, she turned back to me. "Your mother called me"

I was confused. My mother only calls the school if something happened to me or my sister.

"Did she now?" I said while I packed my things.

She shook her head yes and looked out the window. She starred at the basketball players and then back at me.

"She did. It appears she wants to hire me as your English tutor. After looking at your average in this class, she insisted that I took the time to teach you on the weekends."

WHAT? The weekend is the only time I get to be free from everything. Wait… this means that I get some one-on-one time with sexy Lovato. Hmm I think I actually appreciate what my mother is doing. I'll give props to her later.

"The weekend. I don't know, don't you have a life or something?"

Okay. That came out insanely rude. It wasn't meant to sound rude at all.. I hope I didn't offend her. Shockingly, she gave me a little smirk.

"No Selena. I would love to help you with English as much as possible. It's my job to help you understand. I'm obviously a horrible teacher. You're failing. It's not right"

NO! I made her feel bad! She's doing a terrific job teaching. But who could pay attention with a sexy beast like her around?

"You're a great teacher, everyone loves you. It's just.. I have a hard time focusing in here."

Once I ended my sentence, she went back to her desk and pulled out her purse. She grabbed her coat and then her phone.

"I know what you mean, it's hard to focus in any class. At this time of the year, everyone wants summer vacation." I shook my head to insure her that I just heard what she said. We headed out the classroom and then she locked it.

"How does Sunday sound sweetheart?" she asked.

I could really get used to these cute names.

"Umm… yes. Sunday is perfect" I said while trying to not fall over from her intoxicating smell.

"Alright. I'll call your mother and tell her what you said. Have a good rest of your day Selena."

I waved goodbye to her and headed for my car. AHHH! I cannot wait to have some alone time with sexy lovato. Sunday should be quite interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

"So why can't you go to the mall with me and Kylie again?"

Miley has been asking me the same question for an hour now. She slept over and it was now Sunday. I think she knew I was lying to her. I told her that I had to get some school work done, in a way I wasn't lying. I really needed to catch up on English. I didn't want her to know exactly who was going to be tutoring me… I felt weird telling her about Ms. Lovato.

"Miley, I've told you several times already. I can't hang today! Let it go shawty" I laughed and headed downstairs to see her out. Not to be rude or anything, but I really wanted her to leave. I was excited to go to Ms. Lovato's place. Miley followed behind me and stuck her tongue out.

"Pshh, we don't want you to hang with us anyways! It's all good Selena, but tell me about the hot tutor later on tonight, kay? I bet he's a sexy one."

Little did she know. I wish I could tell her everything I'm feeling right now, Ms. Lovato has got me confused on many levels. Miley grabbed her things and headed to her car outside, once she got in and buckled up, she waved goodbye. YES! Now I gotta get ready, I don't want to be unclean around sexy Lovato.

It was 2 hours later. I was sitting in my car trying to figure out what to say to Ms. Lovato when I got inside. Her house looked REALLY huge from the outside. Wow. She must be rich or something. I finally decided to get out of my car, whatever happens, happens. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. This doorbell was cool, it has this ringtone, usually doorbells sound like "ding-dong" but her's had this strange ringtone... it sounded like jazzy elevator music. After a few rings I heard someone coming closer to the door. Oh gosh, here it comes again… that strange feeling. I think I might throw up. Before my nerves could get the best of me, the door swung open and there she stood. And I must say, she looked gorgeous as ever. Except this time, she looked more laid back and casual. Not all dressy like how she usually dresses at school. She was wearing a black and white madusa tribal print leggings, a brown leather lace up bootie, and a black off the shoulder sweater. Her lips weren't red this time, she was wearing a soft shade of pink on them. Once again, this woman has stolen my heart, and I barely even know her. We stood there for a second, embracing each other's presence.

"Hello Selena, come on in"

She stepped to the side so I could enter. I slowly walked in and boy was I happy. I was so busy admiring her beauty that I've forgotten how cold it was outside. Her house was warm. I looked around and this house was amazing gorgeous! I've never felt so warm and homey in my life. The whole house was painted beige, but there was one wall that was red. Everything else was either black or white.

"So… " I turned towards her to give her my undivided attention.

"You have a very beautiful house" I said without thinking. Okay, I need to think before I speak. That was obviously the dumbest thing to say.

She smiled at me and lead me into the living room. The first thing I saw was her 92 inch TV, it was kind of hard to miss, considering it took most of the space in the room.

"Thank you Selena. But it's not that beautiful"

I wanted to say that her house was nothing compare to her beauty, but that would be too awkward.  
"Before I start teaching you, I would really like to get to know a little bit about you… if you're okay with that. "

She patted a spot right next to her on the couch and I walked and sat down.

"No, that's okay. What would you like to know?"

She thought for a bit and bit her lip "hmm… everything. Well anything you're comfortable telling me."

Hmm everything huh? Does that include telling you that you give me butterflies?...


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Lovato was actually a very sweet person, I mean I never pictured her as the mean type but she's different outside of school. Maybe it's because we've never had a descent conversation before. I found out a lot about her, she loves white chocolate, she rambles a lot, her favorite color is red, if she wasn't a teacher she was going to be a doctor… apparently she's very intrigued with the human body. Half the time I couldn't focus because her eyes were sooo pretty. Honestly, you could get lost in them.

"Selena.."

Oh gosh, I love the way she says my name. It's so cute.

"Yes?"

"I said, is Holtin your original high school?"

Ick. I don't want to talk about that school, everyone is so sketchy.

"Um, yes. I've lived here my whole life and my mother went to Holtin, so my sister and I have to go there. Do you like it?"

She took a sip of her drink and thought for a while. She's a sexy thinker. I wish I thought before I spoke. Life would be so much easier.

"It's uhh… a very interesting school. The kids are nice, but also fake in a way. I was never popular in high school… you are though, right?"

WHAT? How was she not popular? She's so gorgeous. I looked her in the eyes… she looked hurt when she said she was never popular in high school. Behind those chocolate brown eyes, I could see that something was really bothering her.

"No, I'm not. People think that I'm popular."

"Are you fooling yourself or others Selena?

Oh no, she's making me think. Thinking isn't something I do often, I usually just go with the flow… whatever happened, is meant to happened, right? I actually don't know why people think I'm popular. A lot of people know me, and I know them as well.

"Nah, I'm not fooling myself at all. I mean it… I'm not popular. I just know a lot of people, that's all." I'm sure it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but hey, can't blame a girl for trying. She looked at me for a few seconds before taking off her shoes. I'm still wondering why she had them on…

"Selena, I believe you. I wasn't doubting your answer in any way."

I watched her put her shoes in the front closet, she looked so graceful. Everything she does really does make my heart melt. But I'm still curious as to why she still had her shoes on indoors…

"Um, Did I interrupt anything before I came here...? Were you busy?" She looked confused.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

I love when she calls me that. My mother calls me that too, but it sounds better on her lips.

I pointed to the closet, then at her feet.

"You had your shoes on… and you're dressed pretty nice to be indoors."

"OH" she laughed and sat down with her legs crossed. "No, you didn't bother me. I was running some errands and then I had lunch with Jennifer…" She paused and looked away. She had this sparkle in her eyes when she said the name Jennifer. I could tell. Almost as if they had this serious past…. "She's an old friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in a while so we decided to have lunch."

I wanted to know more about this 'Jennifer' person. But I decided not to push it. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. WOW. It's only been 10 minutes.

"Can I ask you something Ms. Lovato?"

She looked up from the English book, and shook her head. "Anything Selena. But please, call me Demi."

Demi…. Hmm.. cute name. I wonder if that's just a nickname.

Oh gosh, focus Selena… what were you gonna ask her?

Oh right!

"Who's your celebrity crush?"

She thought for a while and then responded. "Girl or boy?"

WHOA. What the hell? I had no idea people could have girl crushes… but while we're on the subject..

I swallowed hard. "Girl… "


	6. Chapter 6

This was all so new to me. I never knew people could have girl crushes, I mean I knew about gays. I was confused… not the first time around this lady.

"well…" she started. "I believe Olivia Wilde and Carey Underwood seem to be my main interest at the moment"

I must admit. They were pretty good looking people, but I felt nothing for them I didn't want to kiss them… or do anything else for that matter. But she did explain to me what a girl crush was, this subject was honestly making me squirm and feel weird in places I've never felt weird in. I was acting like a child. I hope Demi didn't notice.

We eventually got to my lesson. Demi was honestly the best teacher ever; she takes time to explain things step-by-step. English was easy, but with her this close to me, I felt like I was suffocating. I needed some fresh air. I sigh heavily and I think she got the hint that I was somewhat miserable.

"what's the matter, sweetie?" she said while getting up to get another pencil from her utensils area.

I heard the words that came out of her mouth, but for some reason I did not answer her… I believe it had something to do with what she was doing. Demi was leaning on her counter with her hips pushed to the side and her butt was somewhat sticking out. Now to anyone, this was a usual leaning position, but to me… she looked.. uhh hot? Ugh. What is wrong with me? I can barely focus around this lady.

I swallowed hard and tried to form my words. I had to look in the opposite position, or else I would be screwed with whatever was about to come out of my mouth.

"I uhh... I'm just a little tired. That's all." I tried to sound like nothing was wrong. But again, I failed miserably. She looked at me for a few seconds and then finally made her way back to the table. I wish she would stay over there.. I really can't control myself around her.

"Alright sweetie. We'll stop for now, but next week you'll have to work extra hard" she sat next to me and I nodded at her. That was all I could do, talking was not the best option for me at the moment. I wanted to really get to know her, but when I'm around her it's like I don't know how to breathe. I mean I'm comfortable around her, I just don't know HOW to act. It's weird. It's strange. Every time we touch my body explodes with fireworks. Lord, please help me.

Suddenly after sitting in comfortable silence, my phone went off, the ringtone scared the hell out of both of us… it was Ayy ladies by Travis Porter. I should really change that. I gave Demi a little nod telling her that I had to take the phone call.

"Hello?" I said kind of low because I didn't want to ruin the peacefulness that was in the room before the phone rang.

"Hey Selena, where are you?" I listened to my boyfriend on the other end, I was actually really annoyed at him. I think it's because he just ruined my time with Demi. I also hate how he calls me Selena. I mean I know it's my name, but usually when you're in a relationship (especially a High School relationship) you call your girlfriend 'babe' or 'baby'. Not Nick. He calls me Gomez sometimes. I sigh and decided to not sound annoyed when I responded back to him.

"I'm out Nickolas. Why?" Two can play this 'first name game.

"Doing what?"

"I'm out. That's all you need to know." I was getting really annoyed. What the hell? He ALWAYS wants to know where I am, every second of the day. At first I thought it was sweet, but now it's really starting to irritate me. I'm boiling with a lot of emotions right now. Not cool, dude.

"Well get home… now. Sunday is our day together."

What the hell? Since when? That was it. I can't do this. Not in front of Demi at least. My next action was going to be considered rude, but at this point, I really didn't care. So I hung up the phone on him. He called back twenty times, and every time my phone went off, Demi gave me this look that said 'do you wanna talk about it?' To be honest, all I wanted was to listen to her talk all day.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" God, she has such an amazing voice. Angels are jealous.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine. My boyfriend is being ridiculous, that's all."

She looked at me for a slight second before ending our gaze which seem forever.

"Well.." she started and then got up for a piece of paper. "if you ever do need someone to talk to. I'm always here." She scribbled something on the paper, and then handed it to me. I took it and then got extremely happy inside.

It was her cell phone number.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would love to dedicate this chapter to queenakl99 3**

I left Demi's house almost two hours ago and I still can't believe she gave me her cell number. I told her I would text her later on just so she would have my number as well. Yup, I kept my cool. I was home with Nick, and like he wanted, we were hanging with each other. I think he noticed that I was a bit off, or confused because I wasn't paying any attention to him. I don't care. I want to be with Demi and only Demi. I like my boyfriend, but that's all it'll ever be. He's sweet, I'll admit that, but he's player and flirt with other girls too much. We've been going out for almost six months, and I think he's ready for you know what. Now don't get me wrong, of course I would love to have sex, but I'm more of the old fashion type. I take relationships seriously, and if I'm going to have sex with you, I should really love you. Yes, I said love. And the funny thing is, I don't know how to tell him that I don't love him.

"Gomez, did you hear me?" I heard Nick asked. What the hell did he say? I think he was talking about the Batman movie and how we should go see it.

"Uhh.. yes. I umm.. I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back" I got up and headed to the restroom across the hall. I feel bad that our relationship is going downhill. I used to like Nick a lot, almost to the point where I couldn't go through a whole hour without hearing his voice. I don't know what happened, but the fireworks and sparks are just not there anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and then at my phone to check the time. Hmm… should I text Demi right now? I mean I don't wanna seem pathetic. Oh whatever, it's now or never. I searched for her name and started typing away.

**Hey Demi, it's Selena. **I hit send and for some reason, my heart started racing. Oh. My. Gosh, What the heck?! I feel so hot right now. I pretended to flush the toilet and wash my hands before heading out of the bathroom. I came back into the living room and found Nick putting on his jacket and shoes. Finally! I mean not to sound rude, but I wanted to be alone.

"My mom called. She wants me home." He said. I knew he was lying. I knew Nick more than he knew himself, and I guess I didn't mind because I was getting irritated with him. I looked at him for a little bit before heading towards the door and opened it. He walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Nope. Still no sparks.

"Good night babe."

Wait. He called me babe?! Why?! He never calls me that. Ugh, why does he have to make this so complicated? I gave him a comforting smile and felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. Just by the thought of Demi texting me, made me get really excited. I felt my cheeks getting hot. All of a sudden I saw Nick smiling at me, I bet he thinks I'm blushing because of him. Get over yourself dude, it ain't for you.

"Good night Nickolas" I said and saw him walk out, I closed the door slowly and stood behind it for a little bit before making my way back to the living room. I slowly grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw her name on my screen. DEMI. Ahhh… I looked at her name for almost two minutes before opening the text.

**Hello sweetie. Are you feeling better?**

Oh gosh, she has such a strong affect on me. I can't seem to stop smiling at the text, her text is so simple, yet sooo… uhh.. I don't know. Cute? Maybe I'm bored with my own life and need new friends, that's why I go crazy over her? Yup, I'll keep telling myself that. I was gonna reply with 'Yes, because I'm texting you now.' But that would be too straight forward.

**Yes. Thanks for asking. What are you doing?**

I can't believe I'm texting my teacher. Is this legal? I mean she is my tutor, so I have a right to text her. Before I could let my thoughts take me to a whole different place, I saw my mom walk through the front door.

"Hi sweetie, how did your tutor session go today?"

"It was umm… Good. Really good. How was work?" I asked and got up to head to my room.

"That's good. And work was fine." She said and headed towards the kitchen. "Are you heading to bed now? It's only 7"

She knew I wasn't the type to go to bed early. "No. I'm not heading to bed. I'm just gonna go get ready… for bed." I think she knew something was up with me. I dashed for my room before she could ask any more questions.

**I'm watching Rizzoli and Isle. Why are you still up sweetie? Its pass your bedtime ;)**

Ahhh, she used a winky face. Those things are dangerous, it turns any text into something dirty. And for some reason, I loved that she did it. I don't know why, but it made my stomach turn in circles. What is this lady doing to me?

**Good show. Are you team Maura or Jane? And I'll have you know, I can go to bed whenever I feel like it.**

Why the hell did I just send that text, I'm gonna regret all of this tomorrow. English will be interesting tomorrow. Just the fact of knowing that we were texting, will make things weird.

**I actually don't know. I love Maura for her brains and beauty, but then again, I love Jane for her husky voice and braveness. You should go to bed, you need to rest for my class tomorrow.**

But I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up and talk to you all night long. Ugh, if I could only hear her voice right now. That'd be amazing.

"Selena sweetie, do you have your tutor's number? I need to talk to her about something."

….I guess dreams do come true.


	8. Chapter 8

"Selena, wait up!" I heard my friend screaming from behind me. I turned around to find her running towards me. As she got closer I smiled… I was really happy to see Miley. I feel like it's been awhile since we've hung out. I haven't really texted Demi since like a week ago. Gosh, I keep telling myself that it's wrong to be texting my teacher, and that I would do anything to have some alone time with her but that's never going to happen. I giggled as Miley got closer to me because she was out of breath.

"Miley, we seriously need to start going to the gym. You're breathing like Darth Vader over there.." I said to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ha ha, very funny Selly. But umm what are you doing tonight? I thought we could go see a movie or uhh something… that is uh… if you want to."

Wait… Wait… Wait. Miley doesn't like movie theatres. Usually she likes to watch movies in her house or my house. And what's up with the stuttering? I sigh and looked ahead of us, and saw some kids throwing a ball of paper in the trashcan, pretending it was a basketball. I don't know why guys find that so entertaining, because to me it looked so dumb. I tried it once and it was fun, but after that I found no interest in it whatsoever. I brought my focused back to Miley and she looked so nervous, why? I'm her friend.

"Miles, I uhh.. Sure. I would love to go to the movies tonight. But I thought you hate movie theaters?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

She smiled wide and started walking beside me, we were heading to my locker. I still had to stop at Demi's classroom for something, she texted me earlier when I was in history telling me to stop by after school. She's a true rebel, texting a student in school, the lady had some serious balls. I need to grow a few.

"I do, but that shouldn't stop us from going to see movies babe." I looked at her and nodded before opening my locker. God help me, I have so much junk in this thing. I bent down to pick up all of my stuff that fell.

"Gosh Selly, it's like you live in this thing!" Miley said as she bent down to help me. I giggled because it was true, I literally lived in my locker. I honestly don't have time to clean it because it'll take too long. We picked up everything, but there was one paper in particular that went flying away from my locker. I ran after it, I grabbed it and turned around so fast to tell Miley that I got it, but I ended up hitting someone. I heard a "oomff" come out of someone and I could already feel fireworks making their way through my body. I didn't even have to ask who it was… I already knew.

" I-I'm so sorry D- Err I mean Lovato.. uh err I mean Ms. Lovato…" Oh my gosh, my nerves were getting the best of me. Stuttering will forever be my problem around this lady. She makes me nervous. I watched as she gave me a comforting smile and picked up my paper that I dropped before hitting her. She handed it to me, and I swear all I could focus on was the sparks that ran through my body when our hands touched.

"It's okay sweetie, it was a harmless accident." She said and squinted ahead of me,I guess she was watching Miley who was running towards us.

"Selena, are you alright?.. Oh hey Ms. Lovato." I don't know what it was, but Miley sounded weird when she said that.

We all stood there for a while in awkward silence.

"So are you ladies doing some after school cleaning? Or?" I heard Demi ask. She had a smile on her face, ahh… that smile.. I need to look away before answering or else whatever was gonna come out, would be terrible and would make me look like a complete idiot.

"Umm.. yes. Well Sort of. I had to grab something and papers just happen to fly everywhere when I opened my locker." She nodded at me.

Again, we stood in awkward silence before Miley phone went off, she answered it without even telling us that she was going to. Demi and I stood there, talking with our eyes before she opened her mouth to say something.

"Are you still coming to my class later, sweetie?" I watch her with intenseness and put my hands in my pocket.

"Yes. Of course. I said I would, didn't i?"

"Yes, I believe you did. " She said.

"What did you have to give me?" I asked curiously.

She bit her lip and pulled up her sleeves "I just wanted to talk about Sunday, that's all."

She wanted to talk? That's it? I knew there was something behind "just talking" but before I could ask i heard Miley yelling across the hall that she had to get home. I told her bye and that I would text her later. Now it was just Demi and I. In the hallway. Alone. There's too many things wrong with this picture.

After Miley left I headed back to my locker and got my backpack. Demi waited for me and then we headed to her classroom, when we got in she closed the door and sat on her desk. Meanwhile I sat in one of the desks and watched her every move. She's so beautiful. I remember earlier In English no one could focus because of what she was wearing. She had on a tight light pink baby doll dress, with a beige blazer, and some tights that had a very cute pattern on them. Her hair was in a beautiful bun, and of course she had red lipstick on. Why did she always look so cute?.. yet sexy at the same time.

"Selena?" I heard Demi talking to me. Man, I always let my thoughts take me away…

"Yes?" I said

"About Sunday, uh, I was thinking we could do the tutoring at your house?" I looked at her for few seconds, trying to find out what she really wanted to ask me. But I failed at it, so I just gave her a confusing look.

"Umm.. my house? Why? Not that I would mind, it's just, well, umm.. yeah why my house?" I tried to not stutter.

She laughed for a bit before answering me, gosh I could listen to that laugh all day.. mmm… I felt wet? Ugh I need to stand up. It's too hot in here.

"No sweetie, I'm redecorating my house and I would hate for us to be working around wet paint… plus other things could get in the way…" She ended with, but I could barely hear it because it was almost a whisper.

"Did your mother tell you yet, Sweetie?" she asked me.

Did my mother tell me what? I knew they talked on the phone the other night, but I couldn't hear it because my mom's room was sound proof. She got it ever since her and my dad started getting their groove back… if you know what I mean…

I cleared my throat "No. My mom hasn't told me anything yet."

"oh." She said. "Well then I guess It's not my place to tell you, sweetie."

Tell me what?! Of course I'm the only one oblivious to things like this.

"No, no. Please inform me… I'd like to know Demi" I ended that sentence a little too sexually. I saw a blush creeping up on her cheeks and smiled to myself. Finally, I made Demi Lovato blush.

She got up and went to the window, I guess she wasn't the only one getting hot.


	9. Chapter 9

I got home from school an hour later. Demi was making me nervous and hot, I swear she carries a heater around with her. I was literally sweating the whole time I was in her class room. Anyways, I need to eat, all I ever do is think about Demi and how I would love to spend more time with her. Someday, I would love to just ask her questions about love and other drugs…. Wait… that sounds like a movie. Ugh Duh Selena, that's because it IS a movie. Ugh that's it, I'm going to make a sandwich and through this sandwich making process, I will NOT think about Demi. I made my way over to the fridge and took out the bag of bread, lettuce, turkey slices, tomatoes, and some mustard and mayo. I can never decide on what to put on my sandwich so I'll just see where I end up. I began making my sandwich and then i saw my sister Vanessa gracefully making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey thuuurr sexay thang" she said in a terrible ghetto accent. I couldn't help but laugh, Vanessa was the worst at being ghetto. I hate that word though… people need to realize that the ghetto is just a place, rather than a state of being.

"Whaaddup muuhh ghetto sistaa" I replied back and we both just looked at each other in awkward silence then started laughing. I loved moments like this with my sis, she can be really cool about some things. But sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her. Vanessa has been sick for at least a week now, and she hasn't been to school in two weeks. She said she needed the extra week off to recover from her sickness… now you ask me who the hell would ever believe anything like that, well, of course our parents. They were suckers for healthy kids. She took a deep sigh and climbed up on the counter. Only Vanessa can get away with things like that… if my mom ever saw me on the counter, all hell would break loose.

"I'm alright. It's a good thing you brought my homework home every day or else I would have a lot to catch up on." Yeah she owed me a lot. And one day, I would make her pay. But unfortunately I can't think of anything at the moment, so until then, I'll just have to keep my mind open to anything.

"Yeah well it wasn't any problem Nessa. At least you're caught up in every class, right?" I nodded at her before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"No, I still have to catch up on…" She scratched her head "Ugh, I forgot her name. Our new English teacher…I think her name is Ms. Torato?...no I think it's Ms. Borato..or is it Dorato…" ugh Vanessa was blabbering like my mom again. IT'S LOVATO!

"Vanessa…." I called her name to get her attention. She looked over at me with a confused expression "Uh... Her name is De- Err" I slowly caught myself. Why is it that every time I attempt to say her name I always get these butterflies in my stomach. "Her name is Ms. Lovato" I said to Vanessa and made my way over to the living room. I need to get my mind off of her and Vanessa isn't making it easy. Vanessa sat on the couch opposite of me and gave me the weirdest look. I stuffed my face with some more and said "what?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you're hyperventilating over a question… about a teacher" she squinted her eyes and gave me another weird look. I hate this. She knows I hate being under pressure about things like this.

"Nessa, I promise you it's nothing. It's just uhh… a little hot in here, that's all." Vanessa was not a person you could just lie to. As I said before, she had a way of knowing things.

"Selena, I already know." She said.

Wait. Know what? How could she know when I didn't even know? Then that means that she would know that I know that she knows what I don't know. Wait… I'm getting a headache from over thinking about this. I cleared my throat and gave her my undivided attention.

"Umm Vanessa… you know what?"

"well…" she started "I know what you don't know, but think you do, but in reality you just don't know that I know, so you're going to think that I don't really know… but I don't know… what you know.."

What the hell?! F her for being so smart! I can't even keep up with a basic sentence like that.

"Vanessa, cut the crap and tell me what you know."

She laughed "Selly, I'm just messing with your head. But I do find it weird that you're breathing hard just by that question about Ms. Lovato..."

Every time I hear her name it makes my heart beat even faster and then my breathing pace picks up. NOOOO. I looked over at Vanessa again and saw a smirk creep up on her face.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing... it's just every time I mention her… you blush"

"I DO NOT!" I half yelled at her. I don't blush at her name… do I?

"Selena, do you uhh... like her? I mean it's okay if you do... but I just never knew you were Umm... gay?" My sister gave me a confusing look mixed with love and comfort. I didn't even know if I was gay… I certainly wasn't gay for anyone else. I only liked Demi… wait. Did I just say that I liked her? Maybe I am gay. NOOOO. I can't be. It's not right.

"I uhh... I'm not gay..." Vanessa looked at me for a while and then got up. She stopped and turned back to look at me once more.

"Selly, you know… if you are umm like that. I'm always here to talk." She smiled and then walked away. I don't even know if I'm "like that." If I am... my parents would probably disown me. Ugh... why is life so complicated.


End file.
